Fire! War is Raging!
by Create-tion
Summary: Slaine Troyard comes by a young woman who has been dealt a hand similar to the past he tries to forget. Seeking to carry her resources into aide for the battlefield, he offers her a piece of the world he wants to create. She is not the kind of girl to sit back and let him control her, she has plans of her own. Slaine is a means to an end. He may find that she is the enemy...


Slaine stood in the opening common room to the orbital home base of a descended cousin to the throne lineage. He was waiting to address a distant cousin of sorts to the crown from the previous King's wife. However, he'd been intercepted by the Lord of the ship's addressing of the girl instead. To his previous knowledge, the Lord had accepted responsibility of the girl when her parents had both died; her mother of illness a few years after her father's battle death. It was also his understanding that most people outside of this ship adored the girl who dwelled here because she was very sweet and even helped the servants do their daily tasks.

That was not the picture being painted in front of him now. Although, he figured that because the Lord had just returned from the Moonbase and due to the fact that Slaine was waiting in the balcony stairs of the room without having ascended down them yet, that the Lord didn't even know he was in the same room. Having arrived back to his own ship many times to be notified of minor things later, he figured the man thought he was alone with the girl in this chamber. It explained many of the things he was seeing unfold.

Lord Tosha neared the girl as his eyes narrowed. He ran a hand through his tangled curls and let out a determined sigh as if he were exhausted from his travels. The girl stood rigid with her arms gently clasped in front of her body, head held high staring him in the eye. She placed a gentle smile on her face before she spoke.

"I'm so happy to see your return from your trip Lord Tosha. I'm sure you are exhausted…"

"Exhausted." He sighed out again before stifling a short chuckle. "I suppose you could call it that."

"I've already had dinner prepared for your enjoyment when I heard that you were to arrive sir. It can be taken at your leisure." For a brief moment she closed her eyes to nod her head politely at him.

In the same instant Lord Tosha grabbed her wrist and yanked her arm forward. She sucked in a breath and stumbled forward as he pulled her close to make their faces in line with one another.

"I am exhausted because you are again proven to be worthless." She tried to yank her arm back definitely causing him to slam his arm backwards across her face. "Even your mother's status could not secure you a marriage. I had traveled to hopefully wed you to a man of somewhat certain standing who worked under a Count…but he wouldn't have you." He stood up straight adjusting the front of his suit coat.

The girl stayed half bent reaching not a single hand to her face where the red mark was swelling. Her eyes hardened; Slaine watched as she carefully stood up, not daring to look Tosha in the eye. She kept her gaze downward and resumed the same posture she'd been in before his lashing.

"I am at a loss of what to do with you. I took you in as a future asset and you have proven to be nothing but a hindrance that happens to abide in my home. How long will I continue taking care of you? Apparently no one else is willing too, you should be grateful that I offer this to you child." He finished his sentence by rolling his neck as if his injury of this girl had been but a lapse in his calm composure.

"I continue to thank you for your humble acceptance of my residing in your home. I greatly appreciate the care you give me." She again nodded her head to him.

"You had better. As useless and worthless a person as you are, you can at least give gratitude for those who are suffered to take care of your existence." He turned. "You will take leave to the lower quarters for the next week while I remain here on my ship. I wish to not be hindered by your presence."

"As you wish sir." She responded nodded to him as he exited the room. The metal door slid closed and Slaine watched her for a moment. Harklight watched the girl as well, impressed by her ability to control her emotions. She stayed stoic, turning to face their direction, and set her eyes upon Slaine.

"Forgive the interruption in my receiving you as guests into Lord Tosha's home. I beg your forgiveness in the previous display of my faults in receiving Lord Tosha." She again for the last time, lowered her head. Now that they were alone, Slaine began his way down the stairs.

"Raise your head." He spoke surely as Harklight walked behind him.

"I apologi…" she began.

"Enough apologies." Slaine said coming closer to her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and because she was speechless he truly had the first moment to take in her appearance.

She was not what he'd expected entirely. From what he'd heard, Ibuki was a fairly regular girl with nothing in particular to stand her apart from others in the noble classes. To the contrary, he found himself staring longer then he'd meant to. She was small, but her slender frame was set by firm thin muscles, and her dress fit almost as If it had been originally intended for a woman with more endowments to wear it. It fit slightly with more room around her chest but was secured by a high collared garment underneath that it buttoned into. Her hair hung in dark auburn curls in a few strands just past her ears while the rest was swept up into a high bun at the back of her head. He searched the small array of brown dots dusting her cheeks before his eyes fell upon the swelling mark where she'd been struck. Just under one of her vibrant mossy eyes, it was standing out like fire in part to how pale her tone was.

"Are you tired?" he asked meeting her eyes as an equal not as an adversary.

"I…am not sure what you mean Count Troyard." She waited with panic in her chest for his response. If anyone had word get out about how she was treated, Tosha had promised she be imprisoned or sent to earth to be left in the war ravaged regions. No one would believe her word against his and she failed to have faith that Count Troyard would have even an impulse whim about her standing. He was to be wed to the princess.

"I mean, are you tired of being treated as if you mean nothing." Harklight was listening intently as Slaine spoke. He'd not seen him speak with so much anger contained into his voice so passionately to many people. He was surprised that he spoke this plainly to the girl before them.

"If you are referencing to what you witnessed momentarily sir, I assure you, it was because of my own folly that it occurred." Slaine shook his head.

"You mean to tell me, that you deserved what just happened? Why?" he asked taking a step closer to her. "Because you are alive and breathing? Tell me, what justification can you find to tell me that Lord Tosha's actions were amicable."

"He has housed me since I was a chil…." She began taking a step away from him as he came closer.

"I can give you a world where you matter." He said clearly. "A world where you are not treated as if you are indebted to those who abuse you."

There was a swollen pause between the two where Harklight swore he could feel the tension building as she contemplated a response.

"I want to pilot." Her voice came as a whisper. Slaine blinked back surprise.

"What?"

"I want to pilot in the fight. I want to become a member of the imperial forces." In that moment Slaine understood the reasoning for her choice; even if his promise fell through, she would have an escape. He knew that he could give a blessing to allow her into the forces and begin training and if that would be what he could do to rally her to his cause or potentially give her freedom…then he woud.

"Done." Harklight looked startled at Slaine's approval. "Harklight, you will train her to pilot before she enters official training." He glanced at him smiling softly.

"Yes sir." Harklight bowed and turned his attention back to the girl.

For the first time since they'd come, he saw that fire back in her eyes, but she was smiling to match it.


End file.
